


Sacrificial Drowning

by Obi_the_Kantus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obi_the_Kantus/pseuds/Obi_the_Kantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conflict arises during a supplies run. The group is left one short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Drowning

"Goddamn it we can't leave him, Ryan," Michael screamed in a fit of rage over all of the moaning and yelling from below. He took his rifle and threateningly shoved the weapon into the other man's chest.

"He's as good as dead. And you'll be too if you go after him," Ryan yelled back, "We barely got out there alive. Look at us. He's dead. He bought us time. He... I'm sorry. We have to move, Michael. They're not going to be busy for long." Ryan tried to reason with the man as he was backed up against the wall.

Michael glared hatefully at the man before turning towards the ledge the stood by. The moans from the crowd below told him the truth that stood before them. They had the opportunity to escape while the dead were distracted. 

"Fuckin' fine. Let's go," Michael replied angrily. He avoided looking at Ryan as he shoved past him, "You're tellin' the others."

\---

Michael walked ahead of Ryan with long and quick strides. They moved just inside of the brush on a deer trail, thankfully avoiding the dead and other possible threats. The redhead's hand constantly moved towards his face as they walked forward. For hours they seemed to be lifelessly moving. The sun was just above the trees, spreading her warm rays along the humid land.

"Michael...?" Ryan finally spoke through the tension, "Are... Are you-" 

"Shut the fuck up," Michael snapped, "Just shut your fucking mouth."

"I'm sorry..." Ryan responded softly. The tension only grew.

The redhead snapped his head around, glaring at the man. In his fit of rage, he threw his hands on Ryan, nearly shoving him to the ground, "This is all you're fuckin' fault. You got him killed. We could've saved him."

"Look, Michael. We would've died. It was him or all three of us. We had no choice," Ryan replied sternly. It hurt him to say, but it was the truth.

"No. We did have a choice, you asshole. You had the chance to grab him, but you didn't! You fucking killed him!" The redhead grew more violent, shoving harder and harder.

"I tried. I really did. He was bit before I could do anything. But he gave us a window to get the hell-" Ryan tried to reason with the man before being swiftly cut off by a blow to the face. 

Michael stood dead silent, staring in shock at what he did. The air was still as the two just stood there.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Fuck I didn't-" Michael soon began spilling apologies. His eyes started to redden as he soon embraced Ryan.

"No... It's fine. We gotta get back to the others before it gets dark," Ryan gently pushed Michael away before urging them to move forward again.

\---

The sun had set before the duo reached camp, but they weren't far from it. Ryan walked ahead of Michael, flashlight in hand as he guided the other towards the main gate. He saw the silhouette of a man in the makeshift tower near the gate. He waved the flashlight before softly calling out.

"It's Ryan. Open the gate," Ryan called out quietly to the silhouette.

The figure moved towards the gate before disappearing behind it. Soon it opened and there stood a young, dark haired man. It was Ray. Solemnly, the two entered.

"I only see two shadows here. Ryan. And... Michael? Shit... Where's Gavin?" Ray's eyes seemed to light up in the dark.

Michael rushed past the man, leaving Ryan to explain, "We, uh... should talk about this together. Get the rest of the guys..."

Ryan moved towards the center of camp where he found Jack already sitting there by the fire. The bearded man looked up with a smile before catching the grim look in Ryan's eyes. Soon, the rest of the crew gathered by the flames, excluding the redhead.

"Whoa, Ryan. You look fucked up," Geoff smiled, nodding to the bruise under the man's eye, "Where's the other two assholes?" 

There was only silence from the man at first. Geoff soon eased up his usual demeanor as he sensed the dread radiating from Ryan. Concern soon formed on his face.

"Well... Michael's somewhere around camp... And... Gavin..." Ryan found himself unable to form those dreaded words. Just thinking about it was like his insides had been drained out from his body; like he'd been gutted alive. There was an emptiness growing relentlessly inside of him. It was enough for the others to figure out.

"Shit man..." Jack breathed out, looking down towards the fire. 

"Goddamn..." Geoff sweared, "I... I know I've always been an asshole to him, but..." He stood up and moved for the fence.

"I'm gonna go check on Michael," Ray stood up and left for the building.

"How'd it happen?" Jack questioned cautiously. 

"We were surrounded by them. Gavin was grabbed by one and he started screaming," Ryan paused, choking back tears," I had to drag Michael out of there... I don't know if I could've saved him... There was so many of them... Michael and I would've-" Ryan abruptly stopped as a gunshot rang through the night.

"Shit. That came from the building," Geoff yelled from the fence, quickly grabbing the machete that sat next to his chair.

Just as the Gents were about to run inside, Ray sprinted out, breathless and distressed. His purple hoodie and jeans were soaked with blood. The rifle in his hands ruled out Michael's self termination.

"He was bit," the dark brunette spoke shakily.


End file.
